


A New Adventure

by WhisperingMagpie



Series: MCU Kink Bingo [4]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 10:39:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16038791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperingMagpie/pseuds/WhisperingMagpie
Summary: Stephen’s sentient cloak decides it has a thing for Loki, and he finds that maybe he's a little interested, too.





	A New Adventure

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Best Relic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11710845) by [intotheruins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/intotheruins/pseuds/intotheruins). 



> For MCU Kink Bingo  
> Square: Free Space

Loki whirls around when a sharp snap on his ass startles him, daggers appearing in both hands. He glares death, daring whoever it was to touch him again without permission. He’ll slit thier throat. 

He finds Stephen Strange, hands up in defense. “I swear to god it wasn’t me. The cloak has a mind of its own.”

Loki stares at the cape bunched up behind Strange, quivering as if in fear. He slowly relaxes, his daggers disappearing in a flourish of green. “It better keep its…” He can’t think of a way to describe the cloak’s lack of wandering hands to blame, “It better not touch me again or I’ll cut it to ribbons.”

The cloak’s collar appears to nod in understanding. Strange narrows his eyes, and sighs. “Sure.”

Then they carry on their separate ways. As Loki departs down the halls of the Avengers compound, he swears he heard Stephen scolding his sentient cloak under his breath about how inappropriate its behavior is. 

The next time the red cloak approaches him, it is without its master. It skirts around him in the hall outside his quarters, making a show of being seen, fluttering grandly. Then it backs away and bows. 

Loki raises an eyebrow, arms folding over his chest, suspicious. Does the thing truly understand spoken language? If not, hopefully no one catches him trying to converse with it. “I appreciate you not sneaking up this time. What exactly do you want from me?” He doesn’t entirely believe the cape isn’t being controlled by Strange’s magic. 

The cape hovers closer, one long side slowly reaching out towards him. Then it backs away again, bobbing and appearing to watch him. Loki frowns. They did not cover cape-speak on Asgard, but that almost seemed like it was asking if touching was okay. 

“Why?” he asked.

The cape reached out again, and Loki slowly uncurled one arm from around himself to hold his hand out, palm up. He smirked as he spoke in a teasing tone.

“Trying to tell me something, cape?”

The red fabric suddenly drew back and swirled like a swarm of angry bees. 

Soft footsteps approached from down the hall. 

“Cloak,” Doctor Strange spoke up, pausing next to the cloak and looking it over for damage. “It doesn’t like being called a cape. It is the Cloak of Levitation. An ancient relic from Kamar-Taj.”

Loki tensed, his stance more defensive, hands ready to draw his weapons if needed. The Doctor’s wise, cocky attitude set him on edge. That this man claimed to have become a master of magic and medicine in his short lifespan made Loki want to eyeroll harder than when people used to mention Thor’s greatness in his presence. Most knew better than to do that now. 

“And its sentient, not controlled by you?”

“Correct. I could not control it if I wanted to. It has picked me up on more than one occasion when it wants to show me something and I’m attempting to ignore it.” Strange confirmed, as the cape swished proudly.

Loki nodded a few times, pondering this. A cloak such as this would be rather useful to have, if he gained its trust. 

Stephen continued, “And I think it likes you, unfortunately. Must sense the magic in you and think you and I are kin.”

Loki snorted, fighting to keep back a pleased smirk. He was definitely curious. “I suppose I might tolerate the cloak’s company, if it behaves.”

Strange smiled in his ever patronizing way. “Great. I’ll leave you two alone, then. Don’t bother trying to capture it or take it away with you. Slippery devil cannot be contained, subdued or destroyed. Trust me, I’ve tried. The cloak chooses its Master.”

Then he turned and walked away through one of his glowing vortex portals, leaving the cloak to hover nearby. Loki tried not to feel offended by the insinuated accusation. Afterall, it was a safe assumption that he would attempt to steal the cloak. 

Loki turned his attention to the mischievous cloak as it edged closer, drifting around him in a circle and then pausing to float in front of him. It slowly reached out, and Loki nodded, extending his hand. 

“Okay. Let’s try this again. Tell me what you want, Cloak.”

When the red silk brushed over his palm, Loki felt a rush of swirling power. His hair blew back from his face as the cloak billowed excitedly. He could feel how old the being was, how powerful. Their energies mingled together, and Loki could feel something warm building. It was a pleasant sensation.

The cloak brushed up his arm to his shoulder, hesitating before touching his cheek. Loki squirmed at the tickle of the soft fabric, ducking his head down. The cloak hovered gently, not wanting to startle him. When Loki settled, the cloak slowly eased itself up around his shoulders like a proper cape. A cape that was both caressing his arms and back, and was warm to the touch, like a blanket that had been left out in the sun. 

However, there was something else to the warmth the cloak was emanating. Something he could sense as the cloak gently curled around him, patting his sides, the ends brushing against his legs. Loki flushed when he realized what emotion the cloak was portraying. 

Arousal. Attraction. 

Oh. It liked him in that way. 

That would explain the swat to his ass the other day. 

The cloak was trying to feel him up. That was definitely its intention as the edges wrapped coyly around his chest, pressure firm almost like the hand of a lover, rolling down his stomach and sides. Loki didn’t know what to say. It honestly wasn’t the weirdest sexual encounter he would have, if he let the cloak continue. He’d lain with non-humanoids before. A horse. Tentacles. Intriguing, even, like a new adventure. If he could keep from wondering if the cloak did this with Strange as well, that would be great. He really didn’t need that visual.

Strange was a distinguished man, not half bad looking. If not for his attitude, Loki might be interested. A fellow magic user would be a fine ally.

The cloak was now trying to nudge him back into his quarters, and Loki could see how the cloak had the strength to carry a person, even an Asgardian or Jotun, who were both rather dense for their stature. As he allowed himself to be corralled towards the bed, he wondered precisely how this would work. At least with the other non-humanoids, they were still fleshy and had the proper appendages or openings. The cloak just seemed content with caressing and squeezing. 

Once behind closed doors, the cloak had moved to full on groping his ass and wiggling one corner under his clothing insistently. Loki chuckled as he peeled off the layers of his armor and leathers, until he was down to a thin longsleeve shirt and three-quarter length pants. Now the cloak could really get a good grip on him, winding around his upper arms and pushing him onto the bed. Loki would be lying if he said that he wasn’t a little turned on by this faceless magical creature wanting to have its way with him. It reminded him a bit of the tentacles. 

The cloak made quick work of yanking at Loki’s remaining clothing, much to his frustration when it pulled too hard and ripped a seam on his underclothes, until he lay bare.

“Gentle,” Loki reminded it, “I’ll still try to shred you if you destroy my clothes. Those were expensive, handmade from the finest --”

The cloak shoved a bunched up section into his mouth then, while other pieces twined around his wrists, pinning them at his sides. The bottom corners pinned his ankles, all at once restraining him. Loki couldn’t help an ungodly squawk of surprise, fading to a sharp moan as the cloak began to undulate over the rest of his body, pawing at him all the way down to his hardening cock. 

“Now I see why the cloak likes you,” Stephen piped up from the armchair in the corner of the room. He hadn’t noticed the wizard come in. 

Loki squirmed and snarled, or tried to, as the cloak chose that moment to give his cock a firm squeeze and begin stroking him. He arched up into it, quivering as the cloak shifted to give the Doctor a better view.

“You told me you don’t control it, Strange,” Loki gasped out.

Strange shrugged, shifting to get comfortable in the chair. “I don’t. Just thought I’d check in. Might stay a while now, though.”

Loki leaned to see what the man was up to, and now Stephen was undoing his pants, a smug look on his face. 

“Were you expecting this would happen?” Loki asked, shuddering as the cloak picked up the pace, drawing louder noises out of him as it flicked over his chest, alternating in pinching or petting.

“No, nothing quite like this.” Stephens voice had roughened with lust, fist wrapped around his cock and stroking languidly. “I’m not disappointed either. The delightful noises you make…” he trailed off into a groan.

Loki was panting softly, and starting to wish the cape did have the right appendages to fuck him. He wanted something in him, anything. Now it had gone and wrapped around the base of his cock tightly. No matter how much it kept molesting him, he wouldn’t get off until it allowed.

Strange let out a short laugh at Loki’s frustration. “Cheeky thing, isn’t it?”

Loki just looked away, not wanting to give him the satisfaction. There was certainly no way he was going to beg for release in front of the inferior wizard, not even with how the cloak kept touching him all over, in every way it could to get him wound up. Loki whined, and slowly glanced back towards Stephen. No, he would not ask. His balls would fall off before he begged.

Then suddenly the cloak released him. It shifted out of the way as Loki bolted upright and stumbled over to clamber up on Strange’s lap. In a moment’s time, he had magically prepared himself and was pushing the man’s hands out of the way so that he could slide down onto his cock. Full, throaty moans echoed as Loki impaled himself over and over, hands clutching at Stephen’s shirt.

“Come on, fuck me properly,” Loki demanded, grabbing Strange’s hands to place them on his hips. Stephen just grinned up at him and pulled his hands away, relaxing back in the chair. “No.”

“What do you mean, no?” Loki snapped.

“Work for it,” Stephen explained, with a shrug as if it was obvious.

Loki groaned and lifted himself up and down faster, clenching down. He looked more and more frustrated, almost pleading. Only then, did Strange grab his hips and thrust up into him hard and fast. Loki gasped sharply, head drooping down to rest on Stephen’s shoulder while he was fucked deeply, such delicious satisfaction after much teasing.

The cloak had been hovering by the bed, but now a corner wormed its way in between them to return to caressing his cock. Loki jumped a little at the sensation, and glanced down with a small smile. It didn’t take much of that before he was spilling into the cloak’s deep red fabric. 

He squinted as he watched his release soak in almost immediately, as if the cloak was absorbing it on purpose. 

Strange’s pace slowed but did not stop until he had finished deep inside. The cloak gently draped around Loki’s shoulders, comforting and cool now, a nice change when he was feeling overheated from exertion. He was sated and overstimulated, resting while he caught his breath. He didn’t particularly feel like cuddling up to the Doctor in the after sex glow, and he also didn’t want to be that kind of asshole that kicked him out immediately. He didn’t like the man, but maybe he didn’t entirely hate him either, if he was a package deal with the cloak.

“I’m not really much of a cuddler,” Stephen started, “But if you want to, the bed would be more comfortable.”

Loki blinked dazedly and shook his head. “What? No. I mean. Me either.” He lifted himself up, shivering a bit even with the cloak embracing him. It seemed to sense his discomfort, warming against his bare skin. “You can stay or go, but its my room, so I’m going to go over here and lay down.” Loki murmured as he crawled onto the bed and curled up, the cloak still covering him like a blanket.

Doctor Strange smiled fondly, watching as the cloak tucked itself around Loki. He conjured a footstool and put his feet up, settling back in the armchair to rest for a moment.


End file.
